Global competition not only forces enterprises to optimize their operating business processes, it also means that they have to react to new developments on a strategic level. Although most enterprises are far from being strategically optimized, this is exactly what will separate successful enterprises from less successful ones in the future.
This dynamic change in the enterprise environment means that human resource (HR) departments, too, face completely new tasks. It is no longer enough to support enterprise strategy with cost-optimized personnel management and to provide qualified employees. The future of personnel management lies in a consistent, strategic orientation. HR departments must ask themselves what part they can play in reaching enterprise goals and how they can increase the value of the enterprise.
By proactively participating in the implementation of enterprise strategy, an HR department can develop into an important link in the value chain and position itself as consultant and partner for management and employees.
Several factors are very important here: reliable cost planning, new recruitment processes, building up compensation models that are internationally recognized and comparable, and the introduction of up-to-the-minute systems for personnel management, communication, and analysis. But until now, there have been no integrated, e-business software solutions that handle these processes and also offer complex evaluation, analysis, and simulation options.